


I Blame L.Y.R.I.C

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fun, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Texting, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: ThePhoenix has started a chat





	I Blame L.Y.R.I.C

_ThePhoenix created a chat_

_BritneyArmy1 joined the chat_

_mydadisuriesexual joined the chat_

_AllThatGlitters joined the chat_

_LetItGo joined the chat_

ThePhoenix: JAMES

BritneyArmy1: ZOELLA

ThePhoenix: jAMES MONTGOMERY

BritneyArmy1: ZOELLA CARINA

LetItGo: LEONARD JOSEPH

LetItGo: oh sorry thought this was free for all

BritneyArmy1: ....

AllThatGlitters: love that name len~

LetItGo: Shut up..

AllThatGlitters: Let it go.

ThePhoenix: Let it go.

BritneyArmy1: Turn away and slam the door.

mydadisuriesexual: I don't care

BritneyArmy1: what they're going to say

AllThatGlitters: let the storm rage on

LetItGo: THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY-

BritneyArmy1: this

mydadisuriesexual: yes

ThePhoenix: finally

LetItGo: shut it 

  _setmeonfire joined the chat_

_Weatherbomb joined the chat_

_deafasabat joined the chat_

BritneyArmy1: Deaf as a bat joined the chat. For crying out loud Rathaway, this isn't Doctor Seuss.

mydadisuriesexual: I understood that reference

BritneyArmy1: bless

ThePhoenix: am I married to a priest now

BritneyArmy1: y'know my dad was Catholic right

LetItGo: ....

setmeonfire: ...what

BritneyArmy1: nothing hoe do you delete messages

mydadisuriesexual: no you need the shovel

BritneyArmy1: how* GDI

mydadisuriesexual: he learned I'm proud

BritneyArmy1; get out

_mydadisuriesexual has left the chat_

BritneyArmy1: NOT LITERALLY


End file.
